A common magnetoresistive memory cell used is based on the tunnelling magnetoresistance effect (TMR). In this case, there is a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) in each memory cell. The MTJ in the simplest form may be a metal/insulator/metal structure with ferromagnetic electrodes. The electrical tunnel resistance depends on the relative orientation of the magnetization vector of the ferromagnetic electrodes. If the magnetization vectors are parallel, then the tunnel resistance is small. If the magnetization vectors are antiparallel, then the tunnel resistance is higher.
There is a need to further increase the storage capacity of a magnetoresistive memory cell.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention as set forth in the following in the embodiments.